


El orfanato

by KiraH69



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on The Orphanage, Dead People, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Or not, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Una versión de la película “El orfanato”, esta vez protagonizada por Hannibal, Will y Abigail. La pareja ha dejado atrás su antigua vida y han encontrado una nueva casa en la que vivir con su pequeña, pero no estarán solos como imaginaban.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	El orfanato

Hannibal y Will estaban en pie frente a la antigua casa que décadas atrás había sido un orfanato. Era grande y probablemente necesitaría reformas, especialmente en la cocina, pero era el lugar perfecto para ellos, aislado y solitario, cerca del mar. Abigail ya correteaba por los pasillos en busca de la que sería su habitación. Las cajas ya habían llegado, pero estaban aún sin desembalar. No había nada en ellas de su pasado, todo eran nuevo, apropiado para un nuevo comienzo.

Una de las salas iba a convertirse en la consulta de Hannibal, que ejercería como psiquiatra para la gente de los pueblos cercanos. Will aún no sabía a qué se iba a dedicar, pero cuidar de Abigail no era un mal trabajo y tampoco uno sencillo.

—Papá, padre, ¿podemos ir a la playa?—les preguntó la pequeña Abigail el segundo día.

Hannibal y Will estaban colocando una de las estanterías que irían en el despacho del mayor. Su pequeña estaba ya vestida para salir, con un cubo y una pala para recoger las conchas que le habían prometido. Se miraron entre ellos y Hannibal asintió.

—Papá te llevará. Yo iré más tarde, cuando termine esto.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—respondió Hannibal con una sonrisa para su pequeña.

Will le dio un beso a su esposo y se levantó del suelo. Se puso la chaqueta con el chubasquero encima, era otoño y aún hacía frío, pero sobre todo aire y lloviznas ocasionales. Will y Abigail bajaron por el camino que llevaba hasta la playa cogidos de la mano. Tan pronto como pisaron la arena, Abigail se soltó de su mano y comenzó a recoger las conchas que encontraba a su paso.

—No te ensucies demasiado, sabes que a Hannibal no le gusta—le advirtió, pero sabía que sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos.

—¿Qué es aquello?—preguntó la niña señalando hacia el final de la playa.

—Un faro, cariño. Hace años advertían a los barcos con una luz de que se acercaban a tierra.

—¿Y ya no tiene luz?

—No, hará años que no luce. Podemos ir hasta allí para verlo más de cerca.

—¡Sí!

Abigail echó a correr por delante de él, aunque pronto se detuvo para seguir recogiendo conchas. No había nadie más en aquella playa, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y las olas rompiendo. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía casi de noche a pesar de ser de mañana. Cuando llegaron a las rocas del acantilado sobre el que se alzaba el faro, encontraron una cueva con una amplia entrada.

—¿Podemos entrar?—preguntó la pequeña.

Will sacó una pequeña linterna llavero de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

—Despacio y con cuidado.

Abigail sonrió y tomó la linterna. Se adentró en la cueva, con su padre siguiéndola de cerca. Era espaciosa y no parecía peligrosa, aunque seguramente quedaría inundada cuando la marea subiera. Will observaba atentamente la espalda de la pequeña sin perderla de vista. Sonrió cuando esta llamó en la oscuridad preguntando si había alguien. La pequeña se agachó en un rincón de la cueva y comenzó a murmurar. No podía entender lo que decía, pero Will la observó con expresión cariñosa. Le encantaba verla tan animada, tan viva.

—Vamos, cariño. Padre nos estará buscando.

—Papá, aquí hay un niño, quiere jugar conmigo. ¿Puede venir con nosotros?—preguntó, mirándole con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Abigail era una niña muy imaginativa y a Will no le sorprendió que encontrara un amigo imaginario al llegar a un lugar nuevo donde iba a estar sola casi todo el tiempo.

—Claro, puede venir a jugar contigo—respondió sonriente y le tendió la mano.

Abigail le dio su pequeña mano y salieron de la cueva de vuelta a la playa. Podían ver a Hannibal a lo lejos y se dirigieron a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Hannibal a su pequeña cuando la vio tirar una concha tras otra al suelo por el camino que llevaba hasta la casa.

—Es un caminito para que mi amigo lo siga y venga a casa a jugar—respondió sin dejar de tirar una concha cada pocos pasos.

—Ha hecho un amigo en las cuevas—le explicó Will con un guiño.

Hannibal levantó las cejas, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido, más bien orgulloso por la imaginación de su hija.

  
  


  
  


Cuando Will abrió la puerta principal a la mañana siguiente, se encontró varios montones de conchas en los escalones de entrada. Se preguntó si los habría dejado Abigail, pero no recordaba que le quedaran tantas conchas al llegar a casa.

Mientras Hannibal ordenaba sus libros en las estanterías de su despacho, en otra sala Will montaba un anzuelo (había dejado atrás toda su colección) mientras Abigail leía. La pequeña era una ávida lectora.

—¿Wendy se hace vieja y se muere?—preguntó, leyendo una valiosa edición de Peter Pan que Hannibal le había comprado.

—Wendy envejece, pero Peter Pan viene todos los años a llevarse a su hija a Nunca Jamás—respondió sin apartar la vista de su anzuelo.

—¿Y por qué Wendy no se va con ellos?

—Pues...

—¿Si Peter Pan viniera a buscarme tú vendrías conmigo?—preguntó antes de que pudiera responder.

—No, yo soy muy mayor para ir a Nunca Jamás, cariño—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Yo no voy a ser mayor. Yo no voy a crecer.

Will levantó la mirada y miró a su hija. Oscuros pensamientos pasaron por su mente. No, no, su hija no moriría, no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Abigail, Hannibal tampoco lo permitiría.

—¿Qué serás? ¿Como Peter Pan?—le preguntó, recuperando la sonrisa.

—Como mis nuevos amigos—respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa misteriosa, como si estuviera guardando un secreto.

—¿Ahora son más de uno?—dejó el hilo con el que estaba trabajando y se centró en su hija.

—Son seis.

—Y ellos tampoco van a crecer—la imaginación de Abigail era maravillosa, realmente parecía compartir su misma sangre.

—No pueden crecer—respondió y no dio más explicación.

Aquella tarde, Will encontró un dibujo de Abigail en el que se veía a seis niños y niñas en línea, todos vestidos con el mismo traje azul. Tan solo uno de ellos se distinguía del resto con una extraña máscara, casi similar a una calabaza de Halloween.

—¿Qué son estas cosas que llevan en las manos?—le preguntó a Abigail mientras esta tomaba su merienda.

—Son tesoros para jugar.

—Ya, ¿es que juegan entre ellos tus amigos invisibles?

—Pues claro. Te quitan el tesoro, algo que tú quieres mucho, y tienes que encontrarlo—le explicó.

—¿Y ya está, ese es el juego, buscar algo que te han quitado?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sí, pero siguiendo las pistas. Si lo encuentras, te conceden un deseo—respondió animada.

—Vaya, ¿y tú tienes un tesoro?

—Un reloj de bolsillo que me dio padre. ¿Quieres verlo?

La pequeña dejó su merienda y le guio hasta su habitación. Le hizo sentarse en la cama mientras entraba a su armario. Sacó un pequeño baúl en el que guardaba las cosas más importantes para ella y hurgó en él hasta sacar una cajita de terciopelo. Cuando la abrió, no había un reloj sino unos dientes que Will reconoció de inmediato, una de las pocas cosas que había conservado del pasado de la pequeña.

—Son tus dientes de leche. ¿Dónde los has encontrado?—preguntó extrañado porque él los tenía bien guardados, como todas las cosas preciadas para él.

—¿No te das cuenta? Son la primera pista, se han llevado el reloj.

—¿Quieres que juguemos al tesoro?

—El juego ya ha empezado, esta es la primera pista. Tienes que recordar dónde guardabas mis dientes. Y si encontramos mi reloj podré pedir un deseo—le explicó con entusiasmo.

Will decidió seguirle el juego. Probablemente tan solo era que Abigail quería más atención, habían estado demasiado ocupados con la mudanza y tan solo quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Fueron hasta la habitación de la pareja y cuando Will abrió el cajón y sacó la cajita de los dientes, tan solo encontró arena en su interior.

—Arena, ¿dónde puede haber arena?—preguntó Abigail emocionada, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Esto lo has preparado tú, ¿verdad?—Abigail tan solo rio juguetonamente sin responder—. ¿En la playa?

—No, no vale, tiene que ser en casa.

Salieron de la casa bajo la intensa lluvia que había comenzado aquella tarde repentinamente. Dieron la vuelta a la casa corriendo hasta el pequeño jardín rodeado por piedras que aún no habían tenido tiempo de arreglar y todavía era algo salvaje. Will hurgó en el barro y pronto encontró unas plumas como las que usaba en sus anzuelos, sucias por la tierra húmeda.

—¡Los anzuelos!—exclamó Abigail y echó a correr al interior de la casa.

Hannibal se enfadaría mucho al ver las marcas de barro que dejaban por el suelo. Will se aseguraría de limpiarlo todo antes de que saliera de su despacho.

En la caja de anzuelos de Will, encontraron una especie de corona que Will reconoció de inmediato como perteneciente a la pequeña capilla que había en la casa y con la que aún no habían decidido qué hacer. Encontró el cristo al que pertenecía la corona y abrió el cajón que había bajo él. Allí había una muñeca matrioska, una de la colección de seis que había en el despacho de Hannibal.

—Espera aquí, yo entraré a por ella—le dijo a Abigail.

No quería molestar a Hannibal mientras trabajaba o seguía ordenando su despacho. Se quitó los zapatos sucios y entró silenciosamente en calcetines. Hannibal levantó la mirada de sus papeles en cuanto abrió la puerta y había una suave sonrisa en su rostro que llenaba a Will de calidez.

—Estás empapado, ¿qué ha sucedido?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy jugando con Abigail. Creo que quiere algo de atención, hemos estado demasiado ocupados con la mudanza—se acercó a Hannibal y le dio un dulce beso.

—¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros?—le preguntó, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—No, no te preocupes, estás ocupado—le dio otro beso y se dirigió a la estantería—. Solo necesito la matrioska, no te molestaremos.

—¿La matrioska?—Hannibal arqueó las cejas en sorpresa.

Will respondió encogiéndose de hombros y salió del despacho. Regresó junto a Abigail, que le estaba esperando obedientemente en las escaleras, y abrieron una muñeca tras otra hasta encontrar una llave en el interior de la última.

—¡Ya sé! ¡El baúl!—exclamó la pequeña.

Will se quedó pálido como el papel. El baúl. Lo último que quedaba del pasado de Hannibal. Tardó un segundo de más en reaccionar y para entonces Abigail ya había echado a correr. Cuando alcanzó a la pequeña, esta ya había abierto el baúl.

—¡Mi tesoro!—exclamó, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un reloj de bolsillo, una valiosa y antigua pieza de oro.

—¡Abigail! Estas son cosas de padre, no puedes tocarlas—le regañó, consiguiendo que la pequeña perdiera su sonrisa—. Y no deberías haber escondido nada entre ellas.

—¡No he sido yo, han sido ellos!—replicó Abigail.

—Sabes que no me gusta que digas mentiras.

—Yo no miento, tú eres el mentiroso. ¡Dices que padre es mi padre, pero es mentira, no es mi padre! ¡Ni tú tampoco! ¡Vosotros lo matasteis!—fue como un bofetón, Will incluso se echó para atrás, Abigail jamás les había recriminado aquello—. Yo soy como mis amigos, no tengo ni padre ni madre. ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Tú no eres mi padre, eres un mentiroso!

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Will no sabía qué hacer. En su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras «Me voy a morir» como una terrible profecía. La muerte estaba demasiado presente en su vida –en su pasado– como para tomarlo en vano.

Esa noche se lo contó todo a Hannibal y este lo arropó en sus brazos y besó su frente.

—Nada va a sucederle a Abigail, nunca permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera a nuestra pequeña. Sois mi familia, lo más importante que existe en este mundo, y os protegeré pasando sobre quien haga falta. Abigail tan solo está inquieta por la mudanza. Tú mismo dijiste que necesitaba algo más de atención. He estado demasiado centrado en montar la consulta; mañana tendremos un día en familia, me dedicaré solo a vosotros.

—Gracias, Hannibal—respondió con un suspiro de alivio. Nunca se sentía más reconfortado que en brazos de su pareja.

—Todo por vosotros, mi amor.

  
  


  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Will fue a despertar a Abigail mientras Hannibal preparaba el desayuno, pero esta ya no estaba en su cama. Comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Buscó en cada habitación, en las que estaban llenas de cajas y en las que aún no habían decidido qué serían; buscó en la capilla y en el jardín, pero no la veía ni tampoco respondía. Desde fuera, vio una sombra en la ventana del segundo piso. Regresó rápidamente con el corazón acelerado y se encontró a la pequeña en medio del pasillo con la cabeza cubierta con una extraña máscara hecha de un saco de arpillera.

—Abigail, dios, me has asustado. ¿Dónde te habías escondido?—le preguntó respirando con más tranquilidad.

Acarició su rostro sobre la máscara y agarró el borde para quitársela, pero entonces la pequeña le empujó y Will se agarró al marco de la puerta del baño a su espalda. La puerta se cerró y pilló su mano. Will gritó y tropezó hacia atrás, cayendo en la bañera. A través del cristal esmerilado de la puerta, la pequeña le mostró la llave antes de marcharse.

Dos de sus dedos estaban sangrando y Will los lavó mientras gritaba el nombre de Hannibal para que subiera a abrirle. Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y no podía negar que tenía miedo. No comprendía ese comportamiento de Abigail. Para poder abrir la puerta, Hannibal tuvo que forzarla y enseguida lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—le preguntó.

—Abigail... No sé... No sé qué le pasa—le dijo con un sollozo.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a buscarla y a hablar con ella. Todo se solucionará—le aseguró, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente.

Comenzaron a buscarla por toda la casa, abriendo incluso armarios desordenados que no se habían abierto en años y que aún contenían trastos antiguos. La ansiedad iba aumentando a cada minuto, a cada segundo que no lograban encontrarla. Cuando no quedaba un solo rincón más en toda la casa, Will salió a la calle. Corrió por el camino que bajaba a la playa, llamando a Abigail con todas sus fuerzas. Las intensas olas de la marea alta ahogaban sus gritos mientras corría por la playa hacia el faro. Hannibal iba detrás de él llamando su nombre y Will no entendía por qué le llamaba a él y no a su hija.

Cuando miró hacia la cueva, Will vio la silueta de Abigail y sus gritos se volvieron más desesperados. La entrada a la cueva estaba bloqueada por el agua, pero Will intentó llegar de todos modos. Algo estaba reteniéndolo y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era Hannibal. ¿Por qué intentaba impedirle llegar a Abigail?

—Will, Will, no puedes ir allí—le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza por su ropa empapada.

—¡Abigail está allí!—replicó, retorciéndose en sus brazos.

—¡No hay nadie allí! ¡Will!

Cuando Will miró de nuevo, la entrada de la cueva estaba vacía.

—¡La he visto! ¡La he visto allí!—gritó, intentando alcanzarla hasta que se derrumbó llorando sobre la arena, su pecho lleno de desesperación.

No podían recurrir a la policía, eso lo sabían y era una gran frustración, pero no dejaron de buscar por su cuenta. Todo lo demás se volvió secundario, lo único importante ahora era encontrar a Abigail. Poco a poco extendieron la búsqueda más allá incluso de los pueblos colindantes y con los meses llegaron a abarcar todo el país. Alguien tenía que habérsela llevado, no podía ser de otro modo.

—Fueron ellos. Sus amigos—murmuró por enésima vez en la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

—Will, por favor, sabes que eso no es posible.

—¡¿Entonces qué, Hannibal?!—gritó, incorporándose y volviéndose hacia su esposo.

—Alguien se la llevó y lo encontraremos. Y te aseguro que nadie en el mundo habrá sufrido más de lo que le haré sufrir a él o a ella.

—Hannibal—Will suspiró y dejó que lo abrazara, sollozando en su pecho.

  
  


  
  


Un día, mirando en viejas cajas de uno de los armarios que aún no se habían molestado en limpiar, Hannibal descubrió algo de información sobre aquella casa. Llamó a Will y juntos se sentaron a ver las fotografías y los artículos de periódicos. Había sido tres décadas antes un orfanato, había fotos de los niños y las cuidadoras, pero algo terrible había sucedido. Un niño había muerto por culpa del acoso de sus compañeros, al parecer un niño con una deformidad en el rostro al que querían gastarle una broma y había terminado atrapado en la cueva del faro y muriendo ahogado.

—Es el niño al que vi—suspiró Will, acariciando la foto de un niño con un sacó de arpillera en la cabeza.

—No es posible, murió hace más de treinta años—replicó Hannibal.

Will no dijo nada más, estaba acostumbrado a que Hannibal rebatiera con lógica todas sus intuiciones. Pero Will sabía que la lógica no tenía nada que ver en esto. Estaba seguro de que ninguna persona se había llevado a Abigail, al menos nadie vivo.

—Deberíamos irnos de esta casa, al menos durante un tiempo—sugirió Hannibal.

Will le miró perplejo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los niños están aquí, ellos se llevaron a Abigail, no podemos marcharnos.

—Will, escúchate, estás hablando de fantasmas.

—¡Sé de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Sé lo que vi aquel día! ¡Si tú quieres marcharte, hazlo, pero yo me quedaré aquí hasta que encuentre a Abigail!—gritó y se levantó, saliendo de la sala como un vendaval. No iba a abandonar a su hija.

Hannibal se marchó al día siguiente, creía que era lo mejor para él y para Will. Su relación se había visto demasiado afectada por la pérdida de Abigail. Will no se lo recriminó. Recorrió la casa ahora vacía, intentando ver aunque fuera una sombra que le llevara a su hija. Acariciaba las paredes de la habitación que había sido el dormitorio de los niños del orfanato, quizá buscando una puerta oculta, cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde estáis? No tengo miedo—susurró.

De repente, una ventana se cerró de golpe, rompiéndose el cristal. Los pedazos cayeron sobre el banco de la ventana y Will corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Levantó el asiento y se encontró con tablas talladas con los nombres de los niños que allí habían vivido. Las quitó una a una y bajo ellas había varias muñecas antiguas y un hueco donde faltaba una. Fue corriendo a la habitación de Abigail, buscó entre sus muñecos y encontró la muñeca que faltaba. La colocó en su sitio y entonces vio una fotografía bajo otro de los muñecos, una fotografía de Abigail y de él que Hannibal había tomado el día de la mudanza, ambos sonriendo.

—¿Queréis jugar? ¿Estáis jugando conmigo?—preguntó a la habitación vacía.

Jugaría, jugaría a lo que fuera si eso le devolvía a su Abigail. Fue corriendo a buscar el álbum de fotos donde había estado guardada aquella fotografía. En su hueco correspondiente había una rosa aplastada. Bajó al jardín, al rosal ahora descuidado, y allí encontró uno de sus anzuelos. De vuelta en su estudio, abrió la caja de anzuelos y se encontró con el reloj de Abigail, el que Hannibal le había regalado y que, por la inscripción en el dorso «Para mi amada», había pertenecido a alguien más en el pasado. Aquello le llevó hasta la caja donde Abigail guardaba sus tesoros y allí encontró un pomo con forma de concha. No recordaba un pomo así en toda la casa, recorrió estancia tras estancia, pero no pudo hallar su lugar. Salió de la casa y entró al cobertizo que estaba lleno de sacos de yeso y al que aún no le habían dado ninguna utilidad. Allí tampoco había un lugar al que perteneciera el pomo, pero sin embargo una vieja caldera cerrada con candado llamó su atención.

Cogió una pala y rompió el candado con fuerza bruta y después la puerta de madera con los pies. Sacó varios sacos de su interior, pensando que tal vez alguien había encerrado a Abigail en su interior, pero lo que descubrió cuando uno de los sacos se rompió fueron las cenizas de un cadáver, un niño por el tamaño de la dentadura. Cinco en total. Todos los niños del orfanato. Abigail no estaba entre ellos y eso era un alivio al tiempo que alimentaba su angustia.

Decidió reconstruir el orfanato tal y como estaba. Tal vez así conseguiría hacer salir a los niños. Por suerte todo seguía guardado en habitaciones que no necesitaban. Montó las camas en su respectiva habitación, lavó las sábanas y lo colocó todo como si niños de verdad fueran a dormir allí. Recogió moras en el bosque que rodeaba la casa y preparó con ellas un pastel. Finalmente, tocó la campana para señalar el almuerzo. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a la cabeza, con el resto de sillas ocupadas por las muñecas de los niños.

Durante largo rato nada sucedió. Will tiró su plato y su vaso de un manotazo de la mesa hirviendo de frustración.

—¡¿Qué más queréis de mí?! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer?! ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?—gritó a la habitación vacía—. No tengo tiempo, joder, no tengo tiempo—jadeó intentando controlar su respiración—. Queréis seguir jugando, ¿verdad? Eso es lo único que queréis. Bien, yo seguiré jugando un rato más con vosotros y vosotros me diréis dónde está Abigail, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Dejó la cocina con la comida aún en los platos y se dirigió al salón. Allí se puso de cara a uno de los relojes de pie y dio golpes con los nudillos al tiempo que recitaba: «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared». Se dio la vuelta y no había nada. Pero no se rindió. Con voz llorosa y más fuerte lo repitió. «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared». De nuevo nada. Cuando fue a intentarlo por tercera vez escuchó un ruido que lo dejó paralizado. No miró hacia atrás, tenía más miedo de no encontrar nada que de encontrarse con algo. «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared», repitió. No había nada aún, pero podía sentir algo. «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared». Esta vez, cuando se giró, había un niño al fondo de la sala, una silueta iluminada por la luz que llegaba de la cocina. Will lo repitió, esta vez con más confianza. «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared». Y allí estaban, los cinco niños y niñas. «Un, dos, tres, toca la pared». Se dio la vuelta y ahora estaban más cerca. «Un, dos, tres-» algo tocó su hombro y cuando se dio la vuelta los niños habían echado a correr. Will fue tras ellos y se encontró a una niña debajo de una escalera.

—No te asustes, no quiero haceros daño, solo quiero encontrar a Abigail—le aseguró, sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad.

La niña miró hacia un armario que estaba lleno de puntales y escaleras y otras herramientas de construcción y albañilería. Will entró y la puerta se cerró tras él. Comenzó a palpar las paredes, golpeándolas para comprobar si estaban huecas, hasta que encontró una que sí lo estaba con un pequeño agujero en ella. El picaporte con forma de concha encajaba perfectamente. Will apartó los trastos de por medio y abrió con algo de dificultad la puerta. Había unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano que no sabían siquiera que existía. Encendió la luz y esta titubeó varias veces antes de quedarse fija. Will observó los dibujos infantiles que había colgados en las paredes y una foto que pertenecía al niño con la capucha de arpillera. Will dejó los dibujos atrás y abrió una cortina. Sobre una cama había un bulto envuelto en una manta.

—Abigail...—susurró.

Abigail se destapó y le miró confusa.

—Papá, ¿por qué lloras?

Will se derrumbó, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y cubrió su rostro con besos y caricias mientras las lágrimas de derramaban de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes cariño. No te asustes porque te voy a sacar de aquí—le aseguró.

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba. Golpes metálicos y risas de niños.

—Quédate a jugar con nosotros—le dijo Abigail.

—No, cariño, no nos podemos quedar a jugar—la cogió en brazos, envuelta en su manta, y se levantó mientras las risas aumentaban arriba—. Quiero que me hagas caso, Abigail, y quiero que pienses que solamente estamos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en los días antes de que llegásemos a esta casa. ¿Te acuerdas, hija? Pues piensa solamente en eso, piensa solamente en eso. Y en padre y en las próximas navidades y en todas las cosas que nos quedan por hacer juntos. Tantas cosas mi amor. Cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos muy fuerte, muy fuerte, muy fuerte, así, muy fuerte, y piensa en qué te gustaría ser de mayor. ¿Qué te gustaría ser de mayor, mi amor? Y en los colegios a los que irás, y en todos los niños a los que vas a conocer y piensa solo por un momento que los demás niños son todo una fantasía, esto es una locura, mi vida, esto es como un mal sueño. Hazlo por mí, Abigail, ¿vale? Cuando abras los ojos, haz que se hayan ido, por favor. Por favor, que se hayan ido—le suplicó con desesperación y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas a Abigail.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz se había apagado y las risas se habían desvanecido. El único sonido que quedaba era el de su aliento acelerado.

—Cierra los ojos, mi vida, sigue jugando conmigo, ¿vale? Sigue jugando, mi niña—le decía, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, notó entonces que el peso ya no estaba sobre sus brazos. Soltó poco a poco la manta y se dio cuenta de que no había nada envuelta en ella. La dejó caer al suelo, confuso. Cuando se giró, vio un cuerpo acurrucado en el suelo junto a las escaleras. Llevaba una capucha de aspillera. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y le quitó la capucha. Ahí estaba Abigail, en un estado casi momificado. El grito que salió de su garganta casi no parecía humano.

Cogió el cuerpo de Abigail y subió a la habitación que había preparado para los niños. Se sentó en la silla frente a la ventana con el cuerpo de su pequeña en el regazo.

—Te encontré. No es justo. Te encontré—le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Sacó el bote de pastillas para dormir que le había recetado Hannibal y vertió unas cuántas en su mano. Se las tragó y después unas pocas más y otras más. La casa estaba en silencio, tan solo los típicos ruidos de una casa antigua, como si nada hubiera pasado. Will levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—Deseo que vuelva Abigail—porque ese sería su premio por haber encontrado su tesoro.

Vio una luz en la habitación, pero esta provenía de fuera. Se dio la vuelta y vio el faro iluminado. Se levantó y poco a poco dejó a Abigail de pie en el suelo, apartando la manta.

—Papá, papá, ¿me puedo despertar?—le preguntó la pequeña con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

—Claro que sí, mi vida, claro que puedes—respondió con un sollozo, besando su rostro una y otra vez.

—Papá, papá, encontré mi reloj, ahora me falta pedir mi deseo. Deseo que te quedes a cuidar de todos nosotros.

Will miró al resto de la habitación y en cada cama vio tumbado a un niño. Los niños fueron acercándose poco a poco a ellos entre risas y Will comenzó a contarles un cuento sin soltar por un solo segundo a su Abigail.

Cuando Hannibal regresó a casa al día siguiente incapaz de seguir separado de Will y se encontró a ambos en la habitación. Se sentó junto a ellos y tomó el resto de pastillas que quedaban en el bote.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
